Content repositories and enterprise content management (“ECM”) systems, such as the Documentum® content management platform, are multi-user environments, where many users are able to access the same repository at the same time. In contrast, file sharing and synchronization services, such as the Syncplicity® platform, are single-user systems, where a single user may have multiple computing devices all sharing the same content, as managed by the file service. This disparity can create complexities when trying to map content from a repository to a file sharing service. For example, since multiple users are able to create/update/rename/delete files and folders at the same time in an ECM system, keeping track of changes and synchronizing content in such an environment is difficult and processing intensive. It would thus be desirable to provide an efficient mechanism for keeping track of changes and synchronizing content when file sharing and synchronization services are integrated with repository services.